Gas streams frequently require purification to remove undesirable contaminants; for example, contaminants that are frequently to be removed from gas streams include acidic compounds such as hydrogen sulfide, sulfur dioxide, and carbon dioxide. These components are frequently found in natural gas and have to be brought down to low levels before the gas can be sent through transmission pipelines; hydrogen sulfide often requires separation from gas streams produced in petroleum refining operations such as hydrotreating. Adsorptive gas separation techniques are common in various industries using solid sorbent materials such as activated charcoal or a porous solid oxide such as alumina, silica-alumina, silica, or a crystalline zeolite such as zeolite A, which can be far more economical in most cases than cryogenic separation.
Adsorptive separation may be achieved, as noted by Yang by three mechanisms, steric, equilibrium, or kinetic: R. T. Yang, Gas Separation by Adsorption Processes, Imperial College Press, 1997, ISBN: 1860940471, ISBN-13: 9781860940477. A large majority of processes operate through the equilibrium adsorption of the gas mixture and kinetic separations have lately attracted considerable attention with the development of functional microporous adsorbents and efficient modeling tools. Relatively few steric separation processes have been commercialized. Kinetically based separation involves differences in the diffusion rates of different components of the gas mixture and allows different species to be separated regardless of similar equilibrium adsorption parameters. Kinetic separations utilize molecular sieves as the adsorbent since they exhibit a distribution of pore sizes which allow the different gaseous species to diffuse into the adsorbent at different rates while avoiding exclusion of any component of the mixture. Kinetic separations can be used for the separation of industrial gases, for example, for the separation of nitrogen from air and argon from other gases. In the case of the nitrogen/oxygen separation (for example, oxygen and nitrogen differ in size by only 0.02 nm), the separation is efficient since the rate of transport of oxygen into the carbon sieve pore structure is markedly higher than that of nitrogen. Hence, the kinetic separation works, even though the equilibrium loading levels of oxygen and nitrogen are virtually identical.
Kinetically based separation processes may be operated, as noted in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0282884, as pressure swing adsorption (PSA), temperature swing adsorption (TSA), partial pressure swing or displacement purge adsorption (PPSA) or as hybrid processes comprised of components of several of these processes. These swing adsorption processes can be conducted with rapid cycles, in which case they are referred to as rapid cycle thermal swing adsorption (RCTSA), rapid cycle pressure swing adsorption (RCPSA), and rapid cycle partial pressure swing or displacement purge adsorption (RCPPSA) technologies, with the term “swing adsorption” taken to include all of these processes and combinations of them.
In the case of kinetic-controlled PSA processes, the adsorption and desorption are more typically caused by cyclic pressure variation, whereas in the case of TSA, PPSA and hybrid processes, adsorption and desorption may be caused by cyclic variations in temperature, partial pressure, or combinations of pressure, temperature and partial pressure, respectively. In the exemplary case of PSA, kinetic-controlled selectivity may be determined primarily by micropore mass transfer resistance (e.g., diffusion within adsorbent particles or crystals) and/or by surface resistance (e.g., narrowed micropore entrances). For successful operation of the process, a relatively and usefully large working uptake (e.g., the amount adsorbed and desorbed during each cycle) of the first component and a relatively small working uptake of the second component may preferably be achieved. Hence, the kinetic-controlled PSA process requires operation at a suitable cyclic frequency, balancing the avoidance of excessively high cycle frequency where the first component cannot achieve a useful working uptake with excessively low frequency where both components approach equilibrium adsorption values.
Some established kinetic-controlled PSA processes use carbon molecular sieve adsorbents, e.g., for air separation with oxygen comprising the first more-adsorbed component and nitrogen the second less adsorbed component. Another example of kinetic-controlled PSA is the separation of nitrogen as the first component from methane as the second component, which may be performed over carbon molecular sieve adsorbents or more recently as a hybrid kinetic/equilibrium PSA separation (principally kinetically based, but requiring thermal regeneration periodically due to partial equilibrium adsorption of methane on the adsorbent material) over titanosilicate based adsorbents such as ETS-4 (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,197,092 and 6,315,817).
The faster the beds perform the steps required to complete a cycle, the smaller the beds can be when used to process a given hourly feed gas flow. Several other approaches to reducing cycle time in PSA processes have emerged which use rotary valve technologies as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,308; 4,816,121; 4,968,329; 5,082,473; 5,256,172; 6,051,050; 6,063,161; 6,406,523; 6,629,525; 6,651,658; and 6,691,702. A parallel channel (or parallel passage) contactor with a structured adsorbent may be used to allow for efficient mass transfer in these rapid cycle pressure swing adsorption processes. Approaches to constructing parallel passage contactors with structured adsorbents have been disclosed such as in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2008/0282892.
Traditionally, adsorptive separation processes use packed beds of adsorbent particulates. However, the traditional packed beds are not likely to meet the very stringent requirements for natural gas cleanup. The use of adsorbent monoliths provides one approach to designing an adsorbent bed that has low pressure drop, good flow distribution, and low dispersion. Monoliths have very low flow tortuosity and can also be engineered for almost any user specified void volume to meet a specified pressure drop. Other monolith advantages include avoidance of bed fluidization or lifting. While offering these advantages, the monoliths can also have some disadvantages. These include, (i) lack of lateral flow communication between axial flow channels which prevents self correction of any flow maldistribution, (ii) a likely more pronounced effect of obstructive fouling on flow distribution, (iii) potential thermal and mechanical stresses during pressure and thermal cycling, (iv) wall effects leading to flow leakage near the wall, (v) difficult and expensive to manufacture, (vi) difficult to apply a consistent and mechanically stable adsorbent coating within the monolith channels, and (vii) difficult loading/unloading of the monolith in the containment vessel (as compared to loose particle beds) leading to a longer turnaround time.
In PSA processes, where there are large swings in pressure and corresponding swings in fluid velocity through the adsorbent, mechanical stresses during pressure cycling are of considerable concern. That is, during higher pressure portions of the cycle, there is a large pressure drop across the adsorbent bed. When that pressure is relieved in a lower portion of the cycle, the high velocity of gas moving through the adsorbent bed can erode, strip away, or otherwise damage the channels within the adsorbent. What is needed in the industry is a new manner in which to design, fabricate and/or load adsorbents beds which have process benefits of structured adsorbent beds, such as monoliths, but solve the problems associated with high pressure drops across traditional adsorbent monoliths.